mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Peace Treaty (World War I Map Game)
This thread is for discussing the Peace Treaty on WWI Map Game Peace Treaty (Treaty of Florence)(Treaty of Salzburg) *Savoy, Corsica and Nice are returned to Italy *India, Burma and Sudan will be given to Austria *French West Africa is given to Italy *Angola and Mozambique are given to Germany *demilitarized zone in British Africa. *Egypt should be ceded to the Ottoman Empire, all of Arabia will go to the Ottoman Empire, as well as the Suez Canal. *French Indochina is given to US. *South Africa is divided in three zones with Cape Town going to Germany, Natal going to Austria and Pretoria going to Italy. *French Equatorial Africa goes to Austria and Canada is given to the US *The Austro-French border will be fixed at the Saone River *Malta is given to Greece, as well as Morocco. *The French-Italian border will be fixed at the Rhone River *Lyon, on the border between the three nations, will be given to Italy. *France will be given a maximum army size of 420,000 people. *Britain's navy will be divided into Austria, Italy, Germany, Greece and Britain itself. *Britain will be divided into several nations, more specifically: *The Kingdom of Scotland, with a Greek King *The Kingdom of Ireland, with an Italian King *The Kingdom of Northumbria, with a German King *The Kingdom of Cornwall, with a German King *The Kingdom of Wales, with an Austrian King *The Kingdom of England. *Greece will stay with any occupied territories in Bulgaria plus a strip of land, spanning OTL Macedonia (all of it) and the Tessalonniki area connecting it to Turk Thrace. *Austria keeps the land it conquered *Russia will be divided into: *Ukraine(with the exception of the Odessa and Crimea Regions which go to Austria) *Lithuania *Poland *Livonia *Finland *Turkestan *Belarus *Ural Republic *Pacific Russia *Union of Sovereign West Russian Republics (USWRR) *Transcaucasic Republic *Moscow will be administrated by Greece, Italy, Austria and Germany in four occupation zones *Gibraltar will be administrated by Austria, Italy, Germany, Ottoman Empire and Greece *Portuguese India goes to Austria *French Guiana goes to Germany *Sao Paolo goes to Italy *Germany gets French Congo *Italy gets the Balearic Islands *All French and British island unclaimed or undivided shall be under CP Administration *The Falkland islands shall be given to Argentina *Any French or British troop still in any colony owned by any CP member will give its arms to any CP army and will leave. *French Lorraine will be de-millitarized *An international community, the Society of Nations, will be created to prevent further wars, but France will be excluded from it, as well as the British states * the Suez Canal is shared between the Central Pact. the Ottoman Empire gets all of Arabia and the southern Caucusus and is a member of the security council in the Society of Nations comprising of *Austria *Germany *Italy *Greece *Ottoman Empire *USA * The French portion of the Rhone will be de-militarized and turned into a territory occupied by Italy till 1925 and then by the SoN * Brittany is formed from northwestern France and the Channel Islands * The French portion of the Saone will be de-militarized and turned into a SoN mandate. * It is prohibited to France to rejoin Brittany Rhone River border: Divisions of Britain: If you agree to the terms listed, sign below: Austria: Batmanary Italy: Fedelede Greece: BlackSkyEmpire Germany: Ownerzmcown USA: BoredMatt If you disagree, please sign below and say why: Comments: Woa, this is basically a reversed Treaty of Versailles. That's what I wanted Peace Treaty 2 (Treaty of New York) *Italy gets Nice, and the surrounding land. *The US gets control of Indochina. *The Austrians receive Tunis. *The Ottomans will recieve Aden and the Nile Delta, but the status of the Suez Canal is TBD If you agree to the terms listed, sign below: If you disagree, please sign below and say why: Not wanted, too fair The Allies are in no position to negotiate.Batmanary 03:50, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Peace Treaty 3 (Treaty of Paris) Status Quo Ante Bellum If you agree to the terms listed, sign below: If you disagree, please sign below and say why: Peace Treaty 4 (Treaty of Baghdad) Ottoman Empire: Keeps all it's conquered territory. Egypt is given to the Ottomans. The Suez Canal Zone is jointly owned by all members of the Central Pact. Persia has an Ottoman King. Austria: Gets Romania, Western Crimea, Tunis, Burma and what's left of German East Africa (Tanzania). Greece: Albania and Kosovo become Greek. Cyrenaican Territory is given to Greece (See Here) Gets tribute from Britain. Malta is also given to Greece. Italy: Is given all French lands in Africa. PreWar borders with France Proper are restored. Siam: gets Burma. America: French IndoChina and British Canada are given to the US. Russia: Is ruled now by a German King. Germany: Gets the falkland islands. Britain: Keeps some of its empire in Africa and the Pacific. Can no longer have an army or declare war on any nation. If another nation declares war on Britain, the Central Powers do all the fighting and get the benefits. Must continually pay small tribute to Greece. Ethiopia: All British lands directly east and south are given to Ethiopia. New Nations, *Sudan, an Ottoman vassal. *Oman, an Ottoman vassal. *India, an Austrian vassal. *South Africa, a German vassal. *West Crimea, an Austrian vassal. *East Crimea, an Ottoman vassal. In addition, the Central Pact is no longer a military alliance, but a United Nations like organization. Those who agree, Eastward Expansion 13:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Those who disagree and why, The Ottomans slready get all this in the first treaty and I like the reverse Versailles thing, cause then it sets up an awesome world war 2 batmanary Change it for that Italy's frontiers also move to Nice, and we have a deal. Fedelede 13:33, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't like it, its more like an armistice, whereas the first treaty is a breakup of the Allies, andsince the Ottoman Empire gets more land in that, you should just sign the first one, Eastward Expansion Batmanary 13:46, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Woa woa woa... CYRENAICA IS ON LYBIA AND LYBIA IS CONTROLLED BY ITALY. Fedelede 13:56, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I honestly don't feel like Germany is getting much, I wasn't here to play for a while so its not fair Ownerzmcown 14:06, June 27, 2010 (UTC)